La Voz
by uutopicaa
Summary: Fic situado justo al termino del primer libro de la Saga. Algo inquieta a Nora, parece ser que alguien ha regresado de su pasado reciente y desea venganza. ¿Realidad o imaginacion? Nora no puede definir si aquella voz esta realmente en su cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic ubicado justo después del termino de Hush Hush

LA VOZ

Parte 1. "A salvo"

"Salta" oí en mi mente; miré hacia abajo, me esperaba una caída de casi 20 metros. "salta" repitió una vez mas. Mis pies dieron un paso al frente sin mi consentimiento. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos casi rendida ante aquella voz familiar que me llevaba a mi fin.

¿Por qué demonios había regresado? O mejor dicho.. ¿Cómo?

Él no podía estar allí, debería haberse ido para siempre. "Salta" ordenó con impaciencia la voz de su cabeza.

¿Por qué?...Yo no deseaba morir ¿Dónde estaba Patch ¿No vendria a rescatarme? Quise gritar su nombre pero mi boca no se abría. "Patch…" susurré en mi mente "te necesito"

Odiaba admitir que requería de su presencia, pero sabía que él era el único que podría terminar con aquella tortuosa situación.

"Nadie vendrá por ti esta vez" dijo la horrible voz. "No podrás huir dos veces de mi. Ahora, salta" ordenó una vez mas. Sentí como uno de mis pies se separaba del suelo y se posaba en el vacío. "Solo uno mas" susurró Chauncey "'Salta Nora, salta"

Ya rendida ante su control, deje que mi otro pie se moviera, alejándose de la seguridad del piso y llevándome a caer. No sentía nada, no podía moverme. Abrí los ojos para ver cuanto espacio me separaba de mi horrible final y, aterrada, abrí la boca una vez más. –PAAAAATCH!.-Grité con desesperación antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y sentir como alguien me tomaba en sus brazos para caer suavemente sobre el pavimento.

-Nora… Nora ¿Te encuentras bien?.-Me preguntaba mi ángel.-Nora ¿Me oyes? Nora…-

Abrí los ojos, estaba en mi cama. El sol aun estaba saliendo y la ventana estaba abierta; los ojos de Patch estaban clavados en los míos mirándome con una mezcla de desaprobación y preocupación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó enarcando una ceja.-No se si gritabas de miedo o de placer.-Bromeó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo… -dije aun algo aturdida. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba ¿había sido solo un sueño? Me sonrojé un poco ante las palabras de Patch.-Idiota-murmuré-no te burles, ha sido horrible.-le reproché con la voz algo agitada.

-Bueno, deberías saber que esas cosas duelen. ¿Acaso no te lo han enseñado en la clase de Biología?-bromeó una vez mas.

Yo sabia que él decía esas cosas en parte para tranquilizarme.-Enserio.-dije mirándolo fijo a los ojos.-ha sido terrorífico, Chauncey estaba allí.-Expliqué sentándome en mi cama.

Patch me miró aun mas preocupado y se sentó a mi lado.-Vale, habrá sido espantoso para que gritases tan fuerte. Creo que incluso tus vecinos del kilómetro siguiente te han oído.-

Podía sentir el calor subiendo a mis mejillas por la vergüenza. En esos momentos agradecía vivir tan lejos del resto y que mama estuviese trabajando cerca de Boston.-Grité tu nombre ¿Cierto?-Pregunté sabiendo las respuesta.

-Así es ángel.-me confirmó.-Por ello vine lo mas rápido que pude, me asusté un poco al oírte gritar a estas horas.-

-Lo siento.-me disculpé bajando la vista.-Pero el sueño era tan real…-comenté intentando repasarlo en mi mente.

-Es temprano, aun tenemos tiempo antes de ir a clases así que puedes contármelo.-Sabía que eso no era un ofrecimiento sino un pedido, o casi una orden.

Le expliqué a Patch mi pesadilla, paso por paso y con lujo de detalles. Era extraño en mi el poder recordar un sueño con tanta claridad, recordar la sensación del viento en mi rostro, el ruido de los autos en la acera.. Muy abajo, la voz de Chauncey en mi cabeza.. TODO era tan real que me desesperaba. Me acordaba de cómo mis manos temblaban, sentir mis labios secos y un nudo en la garganta. Definitivamente no era un sueño normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2 - Cansancio

La charla con Patch sobre la pesadilla había aliviado totalmente mis preocupaciones al punto de casi hacerlas desvanecer. Él se había comportado mejor que nunca conmigo; se había encargado de preparar un delicioso desayuno mientras yo me duchaba y luego había conducido mi auto hasta la escuela, bromeando sobre mi sueño y alegando que le mentía porque en realidad cuando grité su nombre era por placer.

Por momentos deseaba golpearlo por decir cosas embarazosas, pero eso no cambiaria nada. Patch era incapaz de sentir mis golpes (sin contar que en realidad yo no soy muy fuerte) y, por más que lo hubiese golpeado… eso no haría que él dejase de hacer comentarios de ese estilo.

Llegamos a la escuela bastante temprano, por lo que las primeras clases de aquel día transcurrieron: aburridas, monótonas y casi interminables.

Finalmente, llego la hora de la última clase del día: Biología.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a disfrutar de aquella materia casi tanto como de mi compañero. Sin embargo, el cansancio era muy fuerte. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? Quizás 5…

El tema del día era "Propiedades de los átomos", algo tan aburrido que ni siquiera el entrenador era capaz de mantenerme despierta con su extraño método de enseñanza.

Poco a poco, fui cediendo ante el sueño… mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Patch mientras intentaba, al menos, escuchar la lección… aunque, unos minutos después ya me encontraba casi dormida.

-Nora...-me despertó un codazo de Patch. Yo lo miré confundida, tratando de recordar donde me encontraba.

¡LA CLASE DE BIOLOGIA! Recordé preocupada. Me había quedado totalmente dormida. Levanté la vista y mis ojos se cruzaron con los del profesor. –Maldición.-Susurré en tono muy bajo.

-¿Acaso la señorita Grey no ha dormido?-Preguntó algo furioso.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa.-Dijo Patch, adelantándose a mis disculpas.

El entrenador lo miró con desconfianza, llevándose las manos a la cintura y clavando luego sus ojos en mí, como si le preocupase lo que había sucedido.-Sea lo que sea que hagan ustedes dos por las noches, déjenlo para los fines de semana.-nos regañó.

Toda la clase estalló en risas, la de Vee era la mas fuerte de todas. Genial, ahora la clase entera pensaría cualquier cosa. Como si yo hiciera…. "Eso" con Patch por las noches.

-No deberías sonrojarte.-Me dijo mi compañero.-Aunque eso no sea verdad hoy, va a serlo muy pronto.-comentó guiñándome un ojo.

Sentí como mi rostro se ruborizaba pero no dije nada, estaba demasiado cansada y faltaban solo unos minutos para poder regresar a casa.

La clase concluyó sin más inconvenientes; tomé a Patch del brazo y salimos velozmente hacia el estacionamiento. No quería ver las sonrisas de burla de los demás.

-Ya cálmate Ángel.-Dijo mientras se subía al coche del lado del conductor.-Estas un poco nerviosa. Lo mejor será que te deje en tu casa y duermas.-

Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado y cerraba los ojos.-Avísame cuando lleguemos-Le pedí mientras me acomodaba.

Me había quedado totalmente dormida una vez mas, no se cuanto tiempo pasó ni por donde estábamos pero la voz de Patch me despertó.

-¡Nora, aférrate a mi!.-Gritó cubriéndome con sus brazos. Solo llegué a ver como un gran camión nos empujaba fuera de la carretera haciendo que el auto volcara, dejándonos prácticamente atrapados dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3 - Calma

Recobré la conciencia pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras intentaba hacer un repaso mental de lo ocurrido. Habíamos tenido un accidente y… No sentía dolor alguno.

-¿Nora me oyes?-Susurró la inconfundible voz de mi novio.-Parece que has tenido otra pesadilla-Comentó mientras acariciaba mi rostro con una de sus manos.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré con curiosidad antes de incorporarme y observar por la ventana; estábamos aparcados en mi casa. -¿Cómo has esquivado al camión? –Pregunté con inocencia.

Patch parecía confundido. -¿Qué camión? Nora, has dormido todo el camino y recién gritaste asustada.-Afirmó tranquilamente.- ¿De que camión me estas hablando?

No había ocurrido ningún accidente, pero las imágenes en mi cabeza eran nítidas y reales; al igual que el sueño de la noche anterior. –Tu… el camión y….-comencé a explicar un poco aturdida.-Olvídalo, fue solo una pesadilla.-Finalicé algo arrepentida. Si le decía a Patch que creía que mis sueños eran reales pensaría que estoy loca o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, Chauncey se había ido y ya no quedaba nadie en la zona que quisiese hacerme daño.

El chico se encogió de hombros y bajó del auto, rodeándolo hasta llegar a mi puerta y abrirla para permitirme descender. Entramos a mi casa tomados de las manos y nos dirigimos a la cocina

-¿Tienes hambre?-me preguntó mientras abría el refrigerador sin esperar una respuesta.

-Un poco- Admití llevándome una mano al estomago.- ¿Qué hay para comer?-

Patch miró con concentración la comida.-Podría preparar spaghetti… pero creo que deberías ir a comprar mas comida, no queda demasiada.-Sonrió.-No me gustaría que mueras de hambre.-

Reí ante su comentario. –Lo se, mañana iré al cine con Vee para hacer una critica de la película que estrenan hoy y luego compraremos algo.-Le expliqué. Sinceramente mi amiga y yo estábamos un poco atrasadas con las reseñas de películas y posiblemente nos quedáramos a ver dos en vez de una.

-¿Estoy invitado?-Preguntó sonriendo de lado mientras comenzaba a cocinar.

-No, es tarde de chicas; aunque dudo que ello te detenga de ir si realmente te lo propones- Le lancé una mirada amenazante; no deseaba que él viniera con nosotras-

-mm... ya veo- comentó pensativo.-Es un día para las charlas sobre amor, hombres, moda y sexo. ¿Cierto?-

Me ruboricé ante sus palabras.

-La gordita de tu amiga seguramente te pregunta muchas cosas sobre nosotros.-Me miró de reojo.-Dile que tenemos una vida sexual muy activa o algo así.-bromeó.

Mi cara parecía un tomate. –No voy a mentirle-Exclamé.-De… de todas formas tampoco hablamos de esas cosas.-dije bajando la mirada.

En realidad ella si me preguntaba al respecto, pero en general yo intentaba esquivar sus dudas.

-No seria mentirle técnicamente…-Agregó Patch. –Aun no la tendremos pero algún día si; por lo tanto solo estarías adelantándole la información.-

ODIABA como Patch jugaba con mis emociones; eso había sido un golpe muy bajo de su parte y no pude soportar la vergüenza. –Me voy a bañar.-Le anuncié mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.-Volveré antes que termines de cocinar.-Finalicé al tiempo que me alejaba por las escaleras.

Al menos sus palabras me habían hecho olvidar las pesadillas.


End file.
